RWBY Master Of Dust
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: A prodigy in everything he does he left four years ago to find what made his father abandon him years ago. Now he's returning to Vale to where his cousins are. Here his life is about to be flipped on its back. Kane Militum is this prodigy's name join him on his journey.


**Prologue**

I wait as my opponent arrives to the battleground in front of the masters in the temple. He finally gets here and sits down with his back toward me. Begin your final exam to become a master of dust our sensei said. I get up and spin around to face my opponent. I run at my opponent and grab two dust crystals from the ground. I crush them and combine the fire and ice particles blasting my opponent into the wall. He drops to the ground but does not get up do to being unconscious.

Apprentice Kane son of Qrow you have past your final test. Its time for you to take your things and head off into the world my sensei said. Thank you for all your teachings my masters I said bowing to them. Kane your now a master please go and teach the world out way sensei Jill said. Its the way of dust because we're children of dust we're able to use dust more effectively when trained sensei Zane said. Its your time to shine as the youngest master in history of this temple now go forth onto your journey sensei Walter said.

I bow one more time before heading to my room. I start packing my things including my weapons I made in signal academy. I put on two bracers which have several features to them. I change into traveling clothes consisting of black pants gray hoodie and a white shirt underneath it. I place my sword which has a gun feature that fires concentrated dust at the enemy when I strike the enemy on my bed. (think of the gun blade in final fantasy 8)

I place my bandolier of dust bullets in my bag while putting my belt of dust bullets on my waist. I grab my sword and place it on my belt in its sheathe. I put my battle attire into my bag with the rest of my things. I put my wallet into my back pocket which has six grand in it. I throw my bag over my shoulder and exit my room leaving only the bed and the trunk behind.

I head down the steps of the temple and head to the entrance. The apprentices that are training stop and bow as I head across the temple grounds. I reach the entrance where the masters hand me my master's amulet rings and my master's staff. I put the two rings onto my fingers and the amulet around my neck. I put the amulet underneath my hoodie. I toss the hood over my head and walk out of the grounds with my belongings.

I start my journey now with my staff that I made when I joined them. I walk toward the train station that's down the tracks. I arrive at the station and I see a airship which is heading for the city of Vale. I buy a ticket for the airship and get aboard the ship. The airship lefts off as I get on. I look at the other people aboard the ship. I sit down in a seat and wait for the ship to stop.

I hear the airship stop but not land. I open my eyes and look around the place. I see twelve airships boxing us in and they all let loose grappling hooks fired by cannon. The airship rocks around and I see people zip lining toward us. They break through the windows and pull out weapons. We're taking you all to a very special place one of them said.

I see the logo of the white fang on their backs and I get pissed off by them. I stand up and tap my staff on the floor getting their attention. Who are you punk one of them asked. Just the one who's going to kick your asses of this ship I said. They come at me and I swing my staff around knocking them out of the ship. I pole-vault over the last three and swing my staff into their chests knocking them all the way back to three airships sending the entire fleet down to the ground.

I look at the boss and say its just you and me now kitty cat now bring it. I see him charge and I stab him in the stomach with my staff before cracking my staff into his head. I pull out a pair of dust cuffs and handcuff the hands of the faunas behind his back. You won't be able to break those kitty cat I said. I walk to the cockpit and say your clear to get to the city of Vale pilot. He nods and sets the course once again to Vale.

I sit down on the cat and wait for us to arrive in Vale. After six hours of sitting on this cat the airship lands in the airport and I stand up grabbing the cat along with my bag. I bring him outside the airship and see cops along with some hunters and huntresses standing at the entrance. I walk over with the white fang member handcuffed as they turn their attention toward me. I see the hunters and huntresses run over with the cops and take the prisoner. I give the key to a cop and I begin to walk away.

Hold it right there you I hear a female voice. I turn around and see its a huntress addressing me. Yes madame my I help you with anything I asked. Yes you can since you captured a member of the white fang you have a meeting with a certain person in beacon tonight she said. I understand madame i'll make sure to be there on time I said. She nods and walks off with the prisoner.

I walk down the steps and see a old familiar bar standing nearby. I head over to the bar and sit down in a bar stool. Hello sir what will it be the man behind the bar asked. I'll take a corstall soda if you have it Logan I said. Wait I know that voice could it be Logan said. I take off my hood to reveal shoulder length black hair a beard and deep blue eyes. It is you welcome back Kane its been four years since you graduated from signal academy Logan said putting my soda on the counter.

Yep its been quite sometime since I left Vale its nice to home I said activating my cap opener on my bracer and I take the cap off the glass bottle. I see you added a new setting to your bracer Logan said sitting in his stool. Yep up in Atlas the caps of soda were a pain to get off by hand so I made this I said taking a drink of the emerald liquid.

So did you find anything in your quest about what drove your father to abandon you and begin the violent white fang with the other original members Logan asked. I put the bottle down and say yes and no is the answer to your question Logan. I see I won't pry anymore about that then Logan said. There is one thing I found that was inter oh crap I was hoping to not have to meet her I said getting up.

The sound of a motorcycle comes down the street and Logan says keep your money its a welcome back soda. Logan hits the ground under the bar and I exit the bar. I drink my soda as I listen to the biker coming toward me. I finish my soda as the biker reaches me. I toss the bottle in a trash can and prepare to dash away. I see the biker get off the bike and takes off the helmet.

I swallow hard as I see the gold hair flow down the shoulders of the biker. The biker walks up to me and puts me in a headlock. How did you find me Yang I asked. That's what you say after four years without any contact Kane I thought uncle Qrow taught you better Yang said. Damn that father of mine he told you didn't he I said.

Yes he did now come on Kane let's go to the airport where the shuttle to Beacon is Yang said pulling me along. Hey let me out of this headlock Yang I said struggling. Yang lets go and I stumble around. I rub my neck and get onto the back of the bike. What's with the staff Kane four years and you come back with a staff Yang said starting the bike up.

I put the second helmet on and say no its my master monk's staff Yang I built it during my stay at a temple in Atlas. Your a monk now what do you have knowledge of master monk Yang asked as we drive off to the airport. I know a lot of things due to the monks and i'm one of five masters also i'm the youngest master in the history of the temple I said.

You were always good at everything so how long did it take you to become a master Yang asked. Eight months and that's the fastest anyone has become a master I said. That's awesome so did you find out who your biological father is or was during your four year adventure Yang asked. I stay quiet and say no I didn't Yang I found about twelve dozen safe houses across the continent that he hide in but I only found more clues I said.

Yang stomps on the brakes and I fly into the shuttle face first. I rub my face and get up from the floor. Damn it Yang you could have made me knock the entire shuttle off this platform I said. Yang steps into the shuttle and it takes off to the academy. I sit down and say your still reckless and does your fighting style reflect that. Yes it does Kane and now I should tell you about a certain thing Yang said.

What's that Yang and I hope its not you decking me I said. Its about Ruby your other cousin Yang said. I jump straight up and look into her eyes. Ruby is going to Beacon with me and she is my teammate Yang said. But she still has two years at Signal academy I said. Well she foiled a robbery and professor Ozpin offered to have her enter Beacon Yang said.

Well that's some news that I didn't expect to hear I must admit I said. Yeah I know right and she's going to be happy to see you Yang said. I feel the shuttle stop and the door opens. I grab my bag and get off with Yang. So this Beacon academy its so grand I said rubbing my beard. We head to the entrance hall and I see the huntress that addressed me after I handed over the member of the white fang.

Well its the man who captured that lion faunas and handed him over to the authorities she said. Professor Goodwitch what do you mean Yang asked. Well this man's airship was attack by the white fang and he repelled them also captured the one giving the orders Goodwitch said. Yang looks at me and I look at the floor. Well professor Ozpin is ready for you sir if you are Goodwitch said.

I nod and walk on past the professor toward the headmaster's room. I knock on the door and I hear come in so I open the door and enter. Hello Kane Militum come sit on the couch with me Ozpin said. I walk over and sit down on the couch. So your the son of Qrow and cousin to Ruby and Yang then Ozpin said with his cup of coffee in his hand.

Yes I am but i'm his adopted son and their adopted cousin but we're more like brother and sisters I said. I see well why do you want to come to Beacon then Ozpin asked taking a drink. I want to help the world not as a hunter but as someone in the world of Remnant who has knowledge and strength besides after my four year trip I think its about time I enter Beacon academy I said.

You know I haven't heard that in a long time you are Qrow's son he said the same thing about why he wanted to be here at beacon Ozpin said. So what team am I assigned to or do I have to go through orientation before you decide I asked. Hmm I know you'll be part of the team RWBY but since you have a certain condition you'll have your own room Ozpin said.

I nod and say I understand professor Ozpin but how do you know about that condition. Your father told be about it during your four year adventure Ozpin said. I see does Yang or Ruby know about the condition I asked. No they still don't know about it Kane now please you need some sleep Ozpin said. I get up with my bag and staff. I walk to the door before saying you know prof my adventure was not that successful thought I'd let you know.

I leave the room and head down the stairs. I walk past professor Goodwitch and Yang to outside. Yang comes after me and sees me staring up at the moon. Did you get in Kane Yang asked. Yep I did and I have this room number to go to I said showing her. That's right next to my room but no ones inside the room Yang said. Well that's about to change its going to become my room and I don't have to do orientation due to me capturing a member of the white fang so i've been assigned to the team of RWBY I said.

That's my team but everyone is supposed to be in the same room Yang said showing me to the dorms. We reach the door to my room and I open it. I place my staff against the wall along with my bag on the only bed in the room. I look at Yang and she motions me to follow her. I exit my room and head next door to hers. Yang stops me and says let me go in first wait for my signal. I nod and wait as she enters the room.

Where have you been Yang I heard you went into town Ruby asked. Well yeah I did go into town and I picked someone up that you might want to see Ruby Yang said. I open the door and I see a flash of red before getting tackled to the ground. Kane its been to long four years Ruby said. Yeah its nice to see you now can you let go of my neck your choking me with your hug I said.

Ruby gets up and says sorry didn't notice what I was doing. I get up and say its okay Ruby and thanks for being happy to see me. May I ask who this is a girl asked. Oh well this is our cousin Kane he graduated from Signal academy when he was only thirteen then he went on a trip around the continent for four years and just got back Yang said.

I scratch my beard as Yang says this. A thirteen year old graduated from signal I heard about that but I thought it was just a rumor among the students the girl said. Weiss my cousin Kane is the real deal and then he disappeared one night without leaving a note Ruby said. Weiss looks at me and raises an eyebrow. You didn't leave behind a message to your family saying that you were heading out into the world Weiss said.

Nope I didn't and I had a good reason for it but I can't remember the reason I said. I see a black ribbon and I scratch my chin. Oh right come here Blake come and meet my cousin Ruby said pulling the fourth girl off her bed. Hello there my name is Blake Belladonna nice to meet you the girl said. Nice to meet you Blake my name is Kane Militum I said.

She nods and heads back to her bed. I see Weiss narrow her eyes when I say my full name. Well i'll see you tomorrow cousins I said walking back to my room. I enter and close the door. I turn on the lights and sit down on the bed. Man I know that name Weiss I met her father during a hold up in Atlas when he went up there for a meeting with a fellow dust company. Weiss Schnee your going to be my classmate and teammate this is not going to be easy.

I pull out a journal of my father's and open it up. I have abandoned my child now there's nothing holding me back. I already lost my wife so my child has a better life now. This is the last passage in this journal before I go to war with humanity. That's the only page that this journal has left all the others were torn out or burned. I put it away and take off my bracers.

I place my bag down on the floor and lay down. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I trudge up a mountain that's near Vale. I walk through the trees and find the door to the safe house. I kick it down and walk in. I look around the entire place before kicking the table. A door opens up leading downward. I follow it and arrive in an old Schnee dust mine. I pick up a bullet made of steel and turn it around. I see that its just a casing and I look around the mine. I see a body of a man and I bend down to search him.

I pat around his pockets and find a id along with a chip. I look at the id and see that this guy used to be a friend of the daughter of the CEO of Schnee company. I close his eyes and say a prayer to let his soul rest in peace. I put his ID in my pocket and I walk down to the opening of the mine. I swipe the ID and I exit the mine. I see dead bodies of both human and faunas in ditches along with around the battlefield.

I walk to the factory and find a case of fire dust crystal. I take the case with me and I walk out of the factory. I head to my vehicle I have bought and place my case in it. I get in and place the chip into the terminal. I wait for the analysis to complete and I get a meal ready out of the rations. I sit down and eat my meal. I finish my food and drink just in time for the analysis to complete.

Hello there oh your not my last companion a voice said. Are you a AI I asked. Yes I am but what happened to my companion the AI asked. He's dead so what's your name I asked. My designation number is 1-12-5-24-9-19 the AI said. Your voice is female so i'm naming you Alexis do you like it I said. Yes I do like it and what's your name Alexis asked. Kane Militum is my name I said.

So where are we heading Kane Alexis asked. We're heading to give something back to Mr. Schnee I said activating the ship. I see that this ship is equipped with basic weaponry and a good amount of flares Alexis said. Yep can't be to careful when your traveling around the continent I said as we take off. What do you do Kane Alexis asked.

I guess you can call be a adventurer treasure hunter and bounty hunter I said. That's quite a job for a fourteen year old Alexis said. No kidding but i'm tracking down my father so I need the money I said as we enter airspace over the city. I head to the airport and land inside my rented hanger. I pull Alexis out and put her into my com device.

Its roomy in here for just a com device Alexis said. That's because I don't put junk into it sorry to ask but can you call Mr. Schnee and so I can tell him about some cargo I have for him I asked. No problem you got me out of being alone so there you go Alexis said. I put the earpiece in its place and I head outside of my hanger. Hello Kane what did you call me for he asked.

I have some cargo from a abandoned Schnee mine that the white fang attacked it belongs to you I said. How much cargo do you have Kane Mr. Schnee asked. About five hundred fire dust crystals Mr. Schnee and some refined ice dust from a white fang hideout I said. I'll be there in thirty minutes Mr. Schnee said before hanging up.

That went well Kane I didn't think you had a business man in you Alexis said. Thanks i've done about twelve deals with Mr. Schnee now so I have a good business man when it comes to it I said. I can tell by how you just talked to him with a refined business tone Alexis said. I hear a limo pull up and Mr. Schnee gets out. I see his two bodyguards with him as usual. I put away the earpiece and com device.

I stand in front of Mr. Schnee and we shake hands. We head inside the hanger and I open up the side of my ship. I pull out all cases of fire crystals and grab the container of refined ice dust setting it on the table next to the cases. After the bodyguards check the contents of the cases and say that everything is accounted for Mr. Schnee comes up and sets the briefcase on the table.

Pleasure doing business with you Kane and thanks for bringing my stuff back to me Mr. Schnee walked off with the bodyguards taking the cases. I take the briefcase and head inside the ship closing the door. I open it up and see my reward being twenty thousand lien for the dust. That's a lot of lien for just dust Alexis said. Yeah but i've made a lot of money doing business with Mr. Schnee I said.

I wake up from the dream and touch my face. Damn it I said pulling out my com device. I activate it and Alexis pops up in her chair. Its been some time since you last contacted me but I knew you were alive Alexis said. Yeah so I have a request where's Mr. Schnee at this moment I asked. He's at the company here in the city of Vale seems to be going through some papers Alexis said.

Thanks Alexis you'll soon have new place to live I said. Oh that sounds nice thanks for informing me Alexis said grabbing a book from her side. See you soon Alexis in your new home I said turning the device off. I get up and hear a knock on the door. I look at the time and see its the afternoon. I walk over and open the door. I see a package so I take it inside.

I set it on the bed and close the door. I open the package up and see my uniform along with my scroll. I take them out and see the schedule. I look at it and see I have PT with Blake and Yang, History with Ruby and Weiss, lunch, Grimm studies with all of them and then ending the day is dueling. Seems like I have classes with at least two of my team at all times I said.

I hear a knock before the door is opened with force. I see Ruby and Yang in the doorway with Blake and Weiss behind them. Hey Everyone I would have opened the door I said. This is a neat room but why did you get your own room Weiss asked as they enter and Yang closes the door. I don't know but to why its neat that's due to my time at a temple I said taking off two rings placing them on my desk.

You visited a temple Kane what was it like Ruby asked sitting on my bed. Well it had a lot of reading and training I said taking out the amulet. What's that amulet for Weiss asked walking over. Your looking at a master of the temple this amulet those rings and the staff in the corner are the proof of me being a master I said. I've seen that symbol somewhere before Blake said.

I set the amulet down and walk over to the corner where my weapons are. I grab my sword and show it to them. You think Ruby is a show off when it comes to weapons then you should talk to him Yang said. Yeah this sword has attachment that let's any type of ammo to be fired and then another to fire dust bullets I said. Yeah but that's just your main weapon show them your bracers Yang said. I grab my bracers and put them on.

First I have these blades that appear under my wrists I said showing the two blades. Then I have these claws that extend from the bracers I said showing the four claws on each arm. I have a few tools to help with the environment I said showing those off. I show off all the rest off the settings on my bracers before taking them off.

Whoa and I thought Ruby was a weapon nerd Weiss said. I grab my staff and say this also doubles as a naginata spear double headed naginata and nun-chucks that fire off explosives I said showing off the features as I go. I return it to its staff form and set it down. That's really impressive I must admit for one person to have a Variety of weapons and tools to help them in the field Blake and Weiss said at the same time.

Well I had four years of contact with a person that I did dealings with I said. Dealings what kind of dealings Weiss asked walking up to me. Haven't you seen your father's company's profits go up over the past four years miss Schnee I said with a smirk. You don't mean your that contact Weiss said stepping backward. Yep I am the one that helped your father with the company's profits by selling the dust I found during my time away I said.

I knew I heard your name Kane before your Kane the bounty hunter treasure hunter and adventurer Weiss said staring at me. Yep i'm all of those and also a raider against white fang hideouts I said still wearing my smirk. I see the bow on Blake's head twitch and I look at everyone. So your the legendary hunter Ruby said. I sigh and say why did that rumor start its due to that rumor that i've stayed away for longer i've got fan girls all around the continent. I hear Yang and Ruby laugh at this revaluation.

You have fan girls that's glorious Yang said holding her stomach. Do you know how persistent fans can be i've actually been chased in my airship by about twenty airships filled to the brim with fan girls I said. I look at Ruby and see her rolling on the floor. I hate being famous I stop several white fang operations and even the media is after me I said walking outside to the balcony.

I sit down on the railing and look at Vale below. What a pain my rep is way to high as a ally of justice I said scratching my beard. I hear a dust explosion in Vale below and I look down. I see a orange haired man prancing around. I walk inside the room and grab my bracers. I put them on and put the sheathe and sword on my side. I grab my staff and look at the four of them.

What's wrong Kane Yang asked seeing my eyes. I saw a orange haired man with a cane i've got a score to settle with that guy I said. Ruby jumps up and says that's Roman Torchwick i'm with you Kane. I see Yang and Blake nod after Ruby says this. I walk out to the balcony. Weiss I know your part of the original team and you don't trust me but please we need to stop that man he's gotten away every single time i've destroyed one of the white fang's operations I said.

Fine just to let you know i'm doing this because that man is a criminal not because you asked Weiss said leaving the room. I look down and see him still there. I aim my left bracer at a building across the road from the few stores he's robbing. I fire off the zip line and I see it penetrate the building and hook in place. I take the rest of the tether and tie it around the railing. I drop five hooks on the table and the four of them come to me and close the door behind them.

Hook up everyone i'll go off to show you how to go on down I said grabbing one hook. I latch onto the zip line and jump off the ledge. I gain speed as I go down and I let go of the hook once I get above the stores. I land on my feet and look at Roman. Oh great its you again I thought you were in Atlas Roman said. I just got back Roman so what's your scheme here I asked.

I'm not telling you nor should I Roman said waving his hand. A few dozen thugs come out and surround me. I put my staff on my back and pull out my sword. You are more annoying then Red Roman said. I sense the other four close the distance and I close the distance between me and Roman. I stab and fire my gunblade into a thug knocking him out.

I pull my sword out and toss the blood off as the other four land. Oh you got to be kidding me hello again Red Roman said. Hello Roman its nice to see you again Ruby said. Oh you know my little cousin that's nice Roman has she given you trouble I asked. She's given me almost half as much trouble as you have Roman said. That's great to hear good job Ruby I said. Thanks Kane Ruby said as we get to work.

Wait Kane oh you got to be kidding me i'm not being paid enough to face that guy the thugs said dropping their weapons before running off. I see Ruby looking around as the thugs run off but I see Roman fire off three rockets from his cane. Two are going for Ruby while the other is going for the other three. I jump in front of Ruby and activate my semblance.

I pull my staff out and cross my weapons while activating the shield mode on my bracers. The missiles collide against my guard and I stand firm as my arms bleed. I hear the other explode and I look back toward the other three. I see that Weiss protected them with a barrier while I protected Ruby. I look and see Roman has escaped from here.

I turn off the shield mode and put my weapons away. I take my bracers off and place them on my belt. I look at my arms which are now healing due to me unlocking my greater semblance. I see my sleeves are burned and I hear the others come over. Yang looks at my arms and asks how are you regenerating from your wounds that's not your semblance.

Its not but how his he healing Weiss asked. I'll tell you its due to me being a master of the temple I said. They look at me with curious faces. You see my semblance is increase my endurance to damage to where i'm a berserker but I unlocked my greater and supreme semblance every single living thing has semblance but humans and faunas have three I explained.

What that's nonsense Weiss said. That's due to you not having the knowledge that I do Weiss I said. I see Weiss storm off as I collapse on my butt. Its not like it doesn't come with a severe backlash I said. Ruby Yang and Blake sit down next to me. What kind of backlash are you talking about Yang asked. Unlocking your greater and supreme semblance makes you stronger but it makes you more vulnerable due to in battle you need to keep all three up at the same time I said.

I look at my arms and say also there a unique trait to the individual about how you feel damage when you take it. What's your unique trait Kane Blake asked. I feel hundred times the pain then someone else would from any attack I said. I see Ruby squirm around and Yang cringes. I get up and say i've trained my body to take the pain cousins but if I take about a dozen attacks then when the battle is over there's a high possibility of me going into a critical state or die.

Yang gets up and turns me around. Can you teach me to unlock my other semblances Kane since your a master Yang asked. I can but are you ready for ruthless regiment for about a month to unlock your greater semblance I asked. Yes I am Ruby said getting up. Are you sure Ruby there has been some deaths during my time at the temple through the regiment I asked. She nods and Yang also nods.

Blake gets up and says i'm in to unlock my greater semblance and i'm not backing down. I hear footsteps behind me and Weiss says I want to go through this ruthless training regiment to see if your telling the truth about this greater semblance. Okay my students first off we're heading back to beacon and your training will start tomorrow I said.

They all nod and we head back up with the zip line. I land on the balcony and place the hook on the table. I move out of the way and the others land. They set their hooks on the table. I pull my left bracer from my belt and put it on. I untie the zip line and hook it back into the bracer. I press the button and the zip line comes back to me. I take off my bracer and walk inside my room.

I place my equipment in the corner. I wave my team as they exit my room. I hear a knock and I say come in. I look and see Blake come in. Blake comes over and sits on my bed. I scratch my beard and see her bow twitch. Blake I have a question and please don't freak out if i'm right I said. Blake looks at me and say go ahead ask. Are you a faunas by a chance i've seen your bow twitch a few times now I asked.

Blake looks around and takes off the bow revealing cat ears. I see cat ears well that's cute I said scratching my beard. Huh your not against my kind and why did you say my ears are cute Blake asked. I'm half faunas and why I said your ears are cute is because I inherited my father's traits I said. I've been wondering why you nearly have a full beard Blake asked.

Yep that's the physical trait I picked up from my father he was a lion I said. So your long hair and your beard makes up your mane Blake said. Yeah it does by the way you didn't perhaps have a past with the white fang before they went violent I asked. Blake looks to the floor and says yeah I was but why do you ask. I get up and slam my fist into the wall.

Sorry Blake my father helped to make it what it is today you most likely know him I said. Blake walks up to me and says what happened with your relationship with your father. Father is the word I use for Qrow who raised me since I was seven and I was at the front of every rally I said. I see and I think I know who your father is Blake said. William Militum was my biological father Blake I said.

The second in command of the white fang Blake said. I nod and pull out all the journals i've scavenged from the safe houses. I set them on the desk and say about fifty journals about plans for the white fang. Blake nods and says i'm heading back to my room now i'll come back to see what those journals are about tomorrow. I nod and she leaves.

I pull out my com device and pull out the chip that contains Alexis. I grab my scroll and put the chip in it. I activate the scroll and I see Alexis pop up in her chair. This place is far more roomy then the com device Alexis said. I nod and ask can you do some research on Roman Torchwick and inform me tomorrow at four. Yes I can and it will take me about that long see you Alexis said blowing a kiss before I close my scroll. I put the outfit on a hook in the closet.

I lay down on the bed and fall asleep. I wake up at the alarm clock and I nearly smash it turning it off. I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I enter and take off my clothes before taking a shower. I get out and get dressed in my school uniform. I put my shoes on and look at my equipment. I hear my scroll ring and I answer it.

Kane Militum your locker for your equipment is two hundred ninety-five Ozpin said. I understand professor Ozpin so do you want me to head out to put them in the locker right now I asked. Yes that would be ideal Kane Ozpin said. I nod and he turns the scroll off. I put the scroll in my pocket and get up from the bed. I grab my equipment and sling everything over my shoulder.

I exit my room and head to the locker room. I open the door and find locker 295 in a corner. I open my locker and put my equipment inside. I close the locker door and walk on out of the locker room. I head to the dorms and buy a corstall cola. I open it up and take a drink. I head inside my room and see the time. I drink my soda and head on out to the gym.

Yang puts me in a headlock and says so what are you doing. Heading to class Yang and you should to I said getting out of the headlock. I head to the gym and the receptionist is in her desk. Yang walks up to her and says something. Yang comes back with black shorts and a red shirt. She gives them to me before taking off. I walk into the male's changing room and change into the outfit.

I exit the room and into the gym. I see Yang and Blake standing across the gym. I walk over to them and see that their wearing the same outfit. You can use any of the equipment in here as long as you follow the safety rules Blake said. I nod and see a barbell bench press along with other exercise equipment. I see a climbing wall in the back.

I walk over to a free barbell bench press. I put two hundred pounds on the barbell and I lay down on the bench. I start bench pressing the two hundred pounds easily. I stop after five sets of twenty reps each. I sit up and rub my muscles. I hear a set of footsteps come over and I look up to see a big faced man. I go back to rubbing my muscles to relax them.

I hear another set come over and this set belongs to professor Goodwitch. Walk away Cardin or do you want detention after school Goodwitch said. Cardin walks away and I look at Blake and Yang who are climbing the rock wall. Your doing very well for your first day and is this two hundred pounds on the barbell Goodwitch asked.

Yes that's two hundred pounds professor is that against the safety rules I asked. No its not but I watch you do one hundred reps with that weight Goodwitch said. I get up and start removing the weight from the barbell. I leave the bench press the way it was before I used it. You also know how to even reset after using the equipment so other people can use it you earned some points with me Goodwitch said before walking away.


End file.
